Always Remember Me
by pannybaby123
Summary: Ever wonder what happed to the Queen Of Saiyans? What happens when she finally finds Vegeta and reenters his life how will our Prince act? Also what happens When Vegeta's Health takes a unexpected Turn. Please read and find out! Please REVIEW! lol
1. Chapter 1

**Always Remember Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz if I did I wouldn't be writing fics on Vegeta I wont let you give our son to . . . To that Beast " Vitaila Yelled at King Vegeta.**

" I have no Chose in the matter, I'm not going to leave him there I'll just let Frieza think I'm leaving him there but I will go get him back I promise you " King Vegeta said to the angry Queen.

" That's not good enough, why don't you just send Vegeta to another plant " An Aerate Vitaila said.

" Because Frieza has strong connections and Rules over most of the near by Planets he would Find him easily " King Vegeta Growled.

" Well you better think of something and quick, because my 5 year old son is not going to that evil beast " Vitaila said angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at king Vegeta a much similar stance as the Vegeta we all know and love.

" Vitaila we have no choice in the matter we have to, and while were on the subject you going away to, " King Vegeta said softly.

" Me go away why "Asked a very shocked Vitaila.

" I don't trust Frieza as far as I can throw him and I have a gut feeling that as soon as he has Vegeta off the planet that he'll do something " he said " and I can't have anything happen to you " he added in softly.

" But Vegeta " Vitaila started to say but was cut of by her husband.

" No butt's about it your leaving tomorrow and that final, and no one will know of this, That bastard Frieza is bound to have spy's lurking around hear " King Vegeta said as he drew her into his chest.

" Vegeta I don't want to go " Vitaila said and rested her head against King Vegeta's Muscular chest.

" I know you don't but you have to, I'll tell Frieza that you die on a mission so he wont go and look for you " King Vegeta said as he placed a soft kiss on her head.

" What about Vegeta " Vitaila asked softly.  
" You can say good bye to him, tell him what you wish " King Vegeta said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

" Vegeta how do we know your even strong enough to defeat Frieza " Vitaila asked softly.

" We don't only time will tell, " he said.

" Vegeta " Vitaila said as she pulled away from him and gave him a pleading look.

" What is it this time " King Vegeta asked slightly annoyed.

" Just in case, I don't see you for a while I wanted you to know that I'm pregnant " Vitaila said.

" So basically your telling me I'm going be a father.again " King Vegeta asked who smiled slightly in the darkness as he laid down on there bed.

Vitaila nodded as she laid down next to Vegeta who wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

"I love you Vitaila and our children, I hope I get to see her," He whispered into her hair as they drifted off to sleep.

" Frieza is coming tomorrow right Vegeta " Vitaila asked for about the thousand time as she was getting dressed and packing some of her belongings in a small bag.

" Yes he's coming tomorrow, stop asking all ready " King Vegeta said softly.

" I have to leave tonight then " Vitaila asked nervously.

" Yes your leaving tonight, Don't worry nothing is going to happen" King Vegeta said as he walked behind her and wrapped his arm around her slender waist.

" I can't help but worry, " Vitaila said as she leaned into Vegeta.

" Well don't I told you everything will be fine and a Kings word should be enough for his Queen " King Vegeta said softly into her ear.

Vitaila nodded at his words and took a deep breath " I'm going talk to Vegeta after his evening training " She said softly.

" Sound like a plane to me " King Vegeta said as he began to kiss down Vitaila neck and continued as she moaned with encouragement.  
" Vegeta " Vitaila said as she ran over to her young son.

" What " Vegeta asked in confused as he looked up at her.

" We need to talk in private sweetie, " Vitaila said softly as she led her son some where more private for them to talk.

" King Vegeta " a man from the door way said.

" Yes Kaze " King Vegeta asked.

" Well we have news on Frieza " Kaze said.

" And that would be " King Vegeta asked.

" He'll be hear in a Couple of hours Sir." Kaze said nervously.

" What! " King Vegeta rowed.

" Sir " Was all a very nervously Kaze could mange to get out.

" He said he wasn't coming till tomorrow evening " King Vegeta yelled as he got of and went to look for his wife.

" Vegeta sweet heart I'm leaving later on tonight " Vitaila said to Vegeta as she stroked his head.

" Why? is Frieza taking you away to? " Vegeta asked as he looked up at his mother with sad and confusion in his young innocent eyes.

" No Sweetie your father is sending me away, he feels that Frieza will try something after he has you of the planet " Vitaila said softly as she looked into her young son's eyes.

" But then why is he leaving me with Frieza " Vegeta questioned

" He's not leaving you, your father is going to try and get you back but he has to let Frieza believe that he given you up " Vitaila said

" But I don't want to go Mama " Vegeta said softly and looked down at the floor as tears started to fill his eyes.

" I know sweetie, I don't want you to go eater but remember that I'm out there only on a different planet and someday I will come to get you my little one " Vitaila said softly as tear came to her eyes.  
" Promise " Vegeta, asked softly as he looked up at her with hope shining in his eyes.

" Promise " Vitaila, said as she grabbed Vegeta into a tight hug.

" Do you think Father will beat over Frieza " Vegeta asked softly as he rested his head against his mothers chest.

"I don't know sweetie but even if he doesn't beat that beast I want you to stay strong and remember that a Saiyan always has his pride and dignity and you should never ever forget that. I want you to stay strong always and never give into that beast Frieza never you hear me he will only enjoy seeing you in pain. One day Vegeta you'll start a family of your own and you'll be happy." Vitaila said as a few tears she had been holding back steamed down her face. "Promise me you wont give up Vegeta, Promise me." She said as more tears fell down her face and onto Vegeta's.

" I promise Mama, " Vegeta said softly as King Vegeta walked into the room.

" Vitaila you need to leave now " king Vegeta said with desperation in his voice.

" What why now you. you said tonight, " Vitaila said with shock and confusion in her voice.

" Frieze's is coming early, you need to hurry " King Vegeta said pleadingly to his wife.

" Just give me a minuet, " she said as she turned to her son." Vegeta remember I love you and we'll see each other again someday I promise you, don't you ever forget me or your father and never ever forget who you are my little prince. " Vitaila said as the tears ran down her face as she grabbed her son into a big hug and kissed his cheek.

" I wont mama I promise, " Vegeta said as he watched his father pick up his mother and drag her out of the room.

" Good bye my Little Prince " Vitaila said as King Vegeta Dragged her out of the room.

" Vitaila please take care of your self and our child, be sure to tell her about me and about the Saiyan Race" King Vegeta said as he tried to get his wife into the pod.

" I wont Vegeta I promise, " She said as the tears streamed wildly down her face.

" You have to go now, " King Vegeta said softly.

" Vegeta I don't want to leave you please don't make me go " Vitaila cried and latched her arms around his neck.

" Vitaila you have to please I don't want you to leave eater but I cant bear to see you to die " King Vegeta said softly as he stroked her hair genitally as kissed her forehead.  
" Vegeta I love you with all my heart I'll never fell the same way about any other man but you " Vitaila said as her and Vegeta shared a kiss of a life time, there last kiss together.

" I love you to but you have to go now " King Vegeta said as he tried to place his wife in the pod for the second time.

" Good Bye Vegeta " Vitaila said as she gave King Vegeta a fast kiss and sat down in the pod and started to cry knowing this would be the last time she saw her mate alive ever again.

The pod launched and she was gone in a blink of an eye.

" Why Hello King Vegeta " Came a voice from the shadows of the thrown room

" Your early " King Vegeta Growled " We agreed that you would take my son tomorrow evening " he said with anger evident in his voice.

" Well I had a change of planes, Where is the Queen I though she'd want to see her only son away " Frieza said as he looked around for Vitaila.

" She die yesterday " King Vegeta said coldly.

" Oh, relay From what " an intrigued Frieza said.

" A mission, she said she rather die then give her son up to you and she took the hardest mission we had and went alone we got confirmation on her death a few hours ago " King Vegeta said as he looked Frieza in the eyes.

" I give my Sympathy's to you and your son " Frieza said with a smirk " So where is the little Prince" he asked with excitement in his voice.

" He will be in shortly, " King Vegeta said with his teeth clenched.

" King Vegeta, Lord Frieza " Kaze said as he walked in the door and bowed respectably to each of them.

" Yes Kaze " King Vegeta asked.

" Are you ready for prince Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz " Kaze asked.

" Yes we are how luck I'm I Three Saiyans for the price of one " Frieza said with a laugh.

" Yes we are Kaze " king Vegeta said as he glared at Frieza.  
Nappa and Raditz threw Vegeta into the room to get him to go inside the room. As soon as Vegeta landed he Glared up at Nappa and Raditz and rubbed his butt from his hard landing.

" Why Prince Vegeta how good to see you, why not that I think about it I haven't seen you since you were a little baby " Frieza said with a grin as she turned towards him

Vegeta looked at Frieza and got this cold sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Then to his Father who was behind him.

" My Apologies on the death of your mother " Frieza said with Phony Sympathy

" Huh? " said a confused Vegeta as he looked up at his father again who nodded his head in agreement to what Frieza said.

" You didn't know " Frieza asked.

" Of course I knew " Vegeta said angrily.

" Well we'll be leaving now " Frieza said.

" Frieza can you please give me a moment with my son " King Vegeta asked.

" Fine you two come with me, " Frieza said to Nappa and Raditz as the three of them walked out of the room.

" As your mother told you I will try to get you back but if I fail I want you to know that I'm very proud of you and that your extremely strong for your age, In the history of our plant your the Strongest Saiyan baby born." King Vegeta said as he looked down at his son with a smile.

" But Father I don't want to go " Vegeta Wined.

" I know but you have to Vegeta, you need to remember that your mother's out there, She'll come and get you once Frieza dies, you need to live on your pride and make it stronger, don't let Frieza or anyone else break you, Stay strong my son. " King Vegeta said as Frieza came back in the room and grabbed Vegeta's arm. King Vegeta could only look on as his only son was being taking form him by an Evil Beast.

" Let me go " Vegeta yelled as he thrashed wildly.

" Shut your mouth you miserable monkey " Frieza hissed at Vegeta and dug his nails into Vegeta's arm so hard he drew blood as he dragged him on his ship and threw him in to a dark cell on his ship. Where Vegeta would spend a retainer of his young life, on before going to earth where he would met his happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Always Remember Me Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Own DBZ I only Own Vitaila  
  
A/N: "." talking '.' Thinking  
  
Vegeta laid on a folding chair witch happed to be next to the edge of the pool. With his sunglasses on watching his Three Children and Wife Swim in happily in the pool.  
  
" Hey Vegeta," Bulma said from the edge of the pool near Vegeta.  
  
" What do you want woman can't you see I'm trying to rest here, " Vegeta Said Gruffly.  
  
" What are you Trying to get a tan or something? " Bulma said Sarcastically " Believe me you relay don't need it why don't you come in the pool With us Veggie Chan " she said with a smile and leaned up so he could See her cleavage.  
  
" No Woman " Vegeta said as he looked her way with a smirk " Why don't you come and join me over here " he said as he patted the chair lightly, as a gesture for her to sit down with him.  
  
" Please papa, come swim with us you promised you would" Socks said with a frown.  
  
Vegeta looked at his Daughter, Who happed to look exactly like him only a girl and the hair. You would never have guessed her and Bura were Twins. Bura happed to be identical to their mother while Socks was identical to him. Vegeta sighed to him self he finally had his family, the one he was promised all those years ago.  
  
" Not Now Sukkusu " Vegeta said as he used Socks real name, Bulma Had let him name her so of course he gave he a Saiyan name, Only to have Bulma give it a ridiculous nickname, as she call's them.  
  
" But Daddy you promised " Bura said as she gave him the same look Socks was giving him.  
  
" Later " Vegeta replied, he had to look away before he actually caved into the girls. ' I'm getting too soft, dame plant.'  
  
" But Dad " Trunks Wined.  
  
" Later " He said as he laid back down and closed his eyes, what a big mistake that was.  
  
Bulma, Trunks, Socks and Bura got out of the pool quietly pushed Vegeta chair and all into the pool. It was easy because his chair was on the edge of the deep end of the pool.  
  
Vegeta thrashed widely in the water because he didn't know what was going on. When the light went off in his head. He popped out glaring at them and he got even angrier that they were all laughing hysterically on the floor.  
  
" Woman! " Vegeta Yelled angrily.  
  
" Sorry Geta I couldn't resist, let me help you " Bulma said as she Stuck out her hands for him. Though she did realizing the mistake she was making.  
  
Vegeta smirked evilly as he gabbed Bulma's hand and yanked her into the pool. As soon as he had her in he pushed her under and held her there. Till their three children jump to help their mother. They all jumped on Vegeta's back trying to make him fall backwards. They all were having a nice pool war till Bulma yelled Truce and Vegeta let her go.  
  
" Kids why don't you go to the shallow end and play " Bulma said to the three of them.  
  
Vegeta smirked ' It's like she was reading my mind, Wait she probably was '  
  
" Kay mom " Trunks said as he took his little sisters to the shallow end of the pool.  
  
" So, it seams we finally got the prince of Saiyans in the pool, huh? " Bulma said with a sly smile.  
  
" Looks that way " Vegeta said as he lowered his Lips centimeters from Bulma's.  
  
Their preface moment was ruined, by a strong Ki entering the earth's atmosphere. He pulled away from Bulma with a serous look on his face.  
  
" What's amateur Vegeta " Bulma asked as she noticed the serous look on Vegeta's face.  
  
Before he could give her a answer, Goku I.T there with his two sons.  
  
" Vegeta did you feel that " Goku asked as soon as he appeared.  
  
" No, I didn't Kakarrot " Vegeta said sarcastically and he let out a annoyed growl.  
  
" Ok ok, easy there Vegeta" Goku said and put his hand behind his head.  
  
" We better go over there and check it out," Gohan said.  
  
" Hey Vegeta, you might want to get dressed, " Goku said wit a grin  
  
" Shut up you Giant Idiot " Vegeta yelled as he levitated out of the pool taking Bulma with him.  
  
" Hey now calm down Vegeta wouldn't want you to have a heart attack or something, " Goku said.  
  
" Yea Vegeta you need to calm down " Gohan added with a laugh.  
  
" Shut up I say " Vegeta Roared with annoyance.  
  
" Would you all shut up, " Bulma yelled as the three Saiyans shut up emidaly " now what's going on, " she asked as she eyed the lot of them  
  
" We all felt a big Ki headed towards earth so we came to get Vegeta and go check it out " Gohan said fast.  
  
" Ok then go get dressed Vegeta " Bulma said as Vegeta went into there room to get dressed. " Kids out of the pool and go get changed " Bulma said to her children and turned to Goku and Gohan. " You three can wait in the living room " she said as she went to her room to get changed.  
  
A couple of minuets later Bulma and Vegeta came down stairs.  
  
" Come on let's go all ready, " Goku said excited.  
  
" Yea we'll be back in a few " Vegeta said to Bulma as Goku put his hand on Vegeta's back.  
  
" Oh Bulma can you watch Goten for me, Thanks " Goku said a second before the disappeared.  
  
" Men " Bulma mutter under her breath. " Better yet Saiyan men " She corrected her self as she plopped on the couch.  
  
' Why does that ki fell so familiar, Who could it be. ' Vegeta Though to him self.  
  
" Look it's a Saiyan pod, " Gohan yelled as he pointed to the oversized Saiyan Pod.  
  
" But why is it so big look like it has room for a couple of people " Goku said as he and Gohan turned to Vegeta waiting for answers.  
  
" Only the royalty got the larger Pods " Vegeta said in a whisper.  
  
" But aren't they all dead, well except you " Goku Asked But received no answer from Vegeta.  
  
' It can't be she has to be dead, Frieza probably found her and had her killed there is no way she is still alive ' Vegeta thought to him self  
  
" Vegeta hello anyone home " Goku said as he waved his hand in front of Vegeta's face  
  
" Kakarrot Would you stop this nonsense " Vegeta said with a growl  
  
" Well sorry you just went in to La La land so I wanted to make sure you were all right, " Goku said as he and Vegeta Augured and neither of them noticed the pod door was opening.  
  
" Dad, Vegeta Would the two of you Shut up " Gohan yelled at the two as they both stopped and looked at Gohan " the pod door is opening " he said as he got there action and pointed to the open door.  
  
" Show your self " Vegeta Said Angrily But no one came out. " I said show your self now we don't have all day " he said again.  
  
" Vegeta Shut up I think your scaring them, Please come out we wont hurt you " Gohan said in a soft Voice as a young woman steeped out of the pod.  
  
" Hello " She said timidly.  
  
" Hi I'm Goku What's your name " Goku said happily.  
  
" I'm Sak . " But the girl was cut off by an older woman.  
  
" How many times do I have to tell you, Never tell anyone your name you don't know who they are and who there working for " the woman said as she Glared down at her daughter.  
  
" Sorry Mother " the girl said quietly.  
  
" I'm not mad I just think you would have learned all ready you 35 years old. How many more times do I have to tell you before, you listen your always looking for trouble and Fights I just don't know what to do with you " the woman said in a gentler tone.  
  
Vegeta froze that voice sounded so familiar to him.  
  
" My names Goku Son are you a Saiyan to " Goku said to the woman.  
  
" What do you know about Saiyans " the woman questioned as she looked at Goku.  
  
" Well I'm a full blooded Saiyan, this is my son he is half Saiyan and half Human " Goku said as he pointed to Gohan.  
  
" A half-breed " The Woman Shrieked " I never thought I'd see one in my life, " The woman said with a smile as she scanned the small crowd as he eyes landed on Vegeta she almost fainted.  
  
" Vegeta is that you, " the woman Said with happiness.  
  
" Huh How do you know Vegeta " Goku asked.  
  
" Kakarrot Shut up " Vegeta Growled and Raised his hand making a gesture that he was going to Smack Goku.  
  
" Kakarrot that's a Saiyan Name " The Woman Said  
  
" Yea my Saiyan name is Kakarrot but my earth name is Goku see I was Born on Plant Vegeta and sent here when I was a baby." Goku said.  
  
" Well Nice to meet you My name is Vitaila and this is my daughter Sakana " Vitaila Said and pointed to her daughter who stood next to her.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widen as he got Confirmation that she was his mother.  
  
" How did you get such a big pod Vegeta said that only royalty got the larger pods " Goku said as he pointed to the oversized Saiyan pod.  
  
" Correct only Royalty get them especially the Queen " Vitaila said with a smirk.  
  
" Your the Queen " Goku yelled.  
  
" Your Vegeta's mother " Gohan Yelled.  
  
" VEGETA'S MOTHER " Goku Screamed.  
  
" Kakarrot Shut up " Vegeta Growled.  
  
" But, but, but, she's your mother " Goku said as he pointed to Vitaila.  
  
" I can see that " Vegeta said.  
  
" How come you never told us you had a mother, " Goku asked.  
  
" Because I thought she was dead the last time I saw her was a couple of hours before Frieza took me, when I was 5 " Vegeta said to them.  
  
" Hey lets go back to Capsule Corp so we can talk and get something to eat " Goku said as he started to drool thing about food.  
  
" Fine But we'll spare when we get there you owe me one " Vegeta said as he took off into the air and was fooled By Goku, Gohan, Vitaila and Sakana.  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Vitaila and Sakana all walked into Capsule Corp's front door. As soon as they got into Bulma ran in there to see what had happed.  
  
" Vegeta Who are they " Bulma questioned as she glanced over, the un expected quest her husband brought home.  
  
Vegeta grunted  
  
"Vegeta don't pull your macho act with me who are they"  
  
" Oh only my Mother and sister " Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
" Papa " Socks yelled as she came from the kitchen and ran over to Vegeta and hugged his legs tightly.  
  
Vegeta looked down at her and couldn't help but smile.  
  
" Papa, Where did you go " Socks asked as she looked up at him still hugging his legs.  
  
Vegeta picked up Socks and placed her on his hip and looked over at his socked wife.  
  
" Cat got your tong, Woman " Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
" Shut up, you arrogant jerk " Bulma yelled at him with a slight blush on her face " And what have I told you about calling me woman Vegeta, would you like a week on that couch your so found of " Bulma said with a smirk knowing she had won the argument.  
  
" Woman " Vegeta froze and looked at her like don't you even think about that.  
  
" My name is Bulma, B-U-L-M-A, Not Woman do you got that Buddy "  
  
Vegeta Turned on his heals and went into the kitchen with Socks.  
  
" Hi Daddy " Bura said from her seat at the kitchen table.  
  
" Hi Princess " Vegeta said as he got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.  
  
" Daddy, Do you want the rest " Bura asked as she held up a 1/2 eaten grilled cheese sandwich.  
  
Vegeta looked from Bura to the sandwich then back to Bura.  
  
" No thanks, princess " Vegeta said as he put Socks down and took a sip of his water.  
  
Bulma lead Vitaila and Sakana into the kitchen. As Trunks and Goten walked down the back staircase into the kitchen.  
  
" Hey Dad, your back "  
  
" So do we have a new monster to fight " Goten asked an excited.  
  
Vegeta shook his head at the two boys and finishes the bottle of water in one gulp, and threw it out.  
  
" No "  
  
" That sucks " Trunks groaned.  
  
" Yea I wanted to fight another monster, " Goten said in the same tone of voice as Trunks.  
  
" Trunks, Goten, Can you take the girls up stairs for a little while " Bulma asked well it was more of a demand.  
  
" But mom, " Trunks started to say, But when he saw the look his mother gave him he decided to bring them up stairs. It wasn't that he didn't like his little sister, it was quite the opposite. It was a know fact that him and Socks were the troublemaker's of the house. Taking after their father of course, But if you stuck him, Socks, Goten and Pan in a room together your just asking for trouble. Bura had her days; she would join in the fun every once in a while.  
  
" Come on we can play video games, " Trunks said as he helped Bura out of her chair "Socks Come on "  
  
Socks was still standing By Vegeta and really had no attentions of moving at the moment.  
  
" Come on Socks, I'll give you a piggy back ride " Goten said with a smile.  
  
Socks made a face and walked over to Goten who had all ready leaned over for her to clime on his back.  
  
Vitaila smiled at her granddaughter, then she smiled a little more when she realized she had grandchildren and three of them.  
  
Goten Pushed Socks up on his back and ran up the stairs with Trunks and Bura.  
  
" Well were going to go see you tomorrow Vegeta " Goku said as he put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and I.T back home.  
  
" Lucky bastard " Vegeta muttered under his breath.  
  
Bulma who happened to be standing next to Vegeta had herd him of course and slapped him lightly on his arm.  
  
" Behave would you, " She said as she gave him a serous look.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer her.  
  
" Well I have work to do in the lab and I know the three of you have a lot of catching up to do so I'll be going " Bulma said with a smile.  
  
Vegeta froze when she said that and garbed her arm before she could go anywhere.  
  
" Vegeta let go I have work to do, and you need to talk to your mother " Bulma whispered the last part.  
  
Vegeta gave her a desperate look but let go.  
  
" Don't worry Geta I'll be back in a little while "  
  
Bulma lend up n gave him a fast kiss on the lips and walked out of the room.  
  
" Vegeta " said Vitaila Softly when Bulma left the room.  
  
Vegeta turned to her with a scowl on his face and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
" Vegeta I'm " Vitaila began to say when her oldest child cut her off.  
  
" Your sorry, your sorry for leaving me with . with that beast " raises his voice a bit. "Your sorry for all the pain you've caused me by leaving me with him do even realize what you put me throw for 25 years of my life. Your sorry I was forced to kill and destroy planets for his own amusement. I've been throw to much for you to come back and tell me your sorry. "  
  
Vegeta has so many emotions going throw him by they time he had finish talking he had to turn around and hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
Vitaila was speechless by her son's words.  
  
" Papa " said a little voice from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Vegeta glanced over to his daughter at the bottom of the stairs and quietly when and picked her him holding her close.  
  
" Papa what's wrong " Socks said as she looked up at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything he just pulled her closer to him.  
  
" Vegeta I'm sorry you had to do all of that I really am" Vitaila said softly trying to think of what to say to her son.  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath. "It's not your fault, you didn't want to give me to him in the first place"  
  
All she could do was nod, she realized she had a lot of catching up to do with her son. She couldn't believe he was standing in front of her all grown up with a family of his own. It was what she had always wanted for him and she was glad he finally fond his happiness.  
  
A/N: Hey took me long enough right? Well any way do any of you have any suggestions for the next chapter cause I'm bone Dry if you do leave it in the Review Or E mail me at Beckybaby928 @aol.com Thanks for reading till next time -Socks 


	3. Chapter 3

**Always Remember Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz if I did I wouldn't be writing fic's on and I'd be very rich **

**Vitaila couldn't believe it she had been on earth for about a month now it was complete different form her space travels and for once she felt at ease. Sakana had adjusted well to this Earth life she and Bulma had bonded quickly and were coastally shopping at that thing they call a mall. She had fallen in love with her three Grandchildren and found she liked to spoil them. The one thing that bothered her was her and Vegeta's relationship it was still on the rocks. Of course Bulma toled her it was nothing to worry about it was just how Vegeta is with new people. She sighed to herself as she walked downstairs to the kitchen to see her son rummaging in the fridge.**

" **I can make you something if you want" she said softly as she approached him. **

" **I can cook perfectly fine, Thank you" he replied gruffly not even bothering to look at her.**

"**Im sure you can I was, I was just offering my help"**

"**And I don't need it thank you" he said closing the door of the fridge with his food and putting all the food he gathered on the counter.**

"**Papa, Papa what's ya making" Socks asked as she ran over to him n hugged his leg. **

**Vegeta just smiled at her n rubbed her head. "Food Princess"**

" **I know that silly what kind of food, are you making dinner cause mommy's working late" she question staring up at him**

"**Yes princess Im"**

"**Cool I like when you cool papa is Grandma Vitaila gona help you"**

"**No princess I can cook all by myself"**

"**But she cooks good to and then you can have dinner done faster"**

"**Princess go play inside I'll call you when dinners ready, ok" he was getting slightly annoyed as he always did when others tried to have Vitaila help him. He lived with out her for practicability his whole life and he didn't need her now or so he toled himself.**

**Vitaila sighed and picked up Socks. "Don't worry honey daddy can do it by him self he's a big boy he doesn't need my help."**

"**But Trunks is a big boy and he needs mommy's help all the time, Goten to!" she said throwing her hands up in the air to express her thoughts as most little kids do.**

"**Im bigger than Trunks Sukkusu he's little boy im a grown man there's a difference" Vegeta said form his cooking.**

"**But Papa no one ever to big for there mommy's help, that's what mommy said"**

"**Your mother talks to much"**

"**Vegeta don't say things like that to her" Vitaila scolded her oldest**

"**I can say what I want to my children when I want when ever I want, Mother" he said the mother with such bitterness and sarcasm.**

**Vitaila winched as she been slapped as he said that. "You should never bad mouth your wife to your children I don't care who you think you are Vegeta but this has to stop between us" she said as she walked out of the room with Socks on her hip.**

"**Stupid women think they can tell me what to do, who do they think they are im fucking Prince Vegeta I don't take crap form stupid weak woman" he grumbled to himself as he cooked.**

"**Hey dad im starving!" Trunks practicability yelled as he came in form the back door which started Vegeta who had been in his own little world mumbling about woman.**

"**Fuck!" Vegeta yelled as he sliced his finger with the knife he was using to cut the meat with.**

**Trunks looked over at Vegeta he was used to hearing him curse so it didn't started him "uh, you ok dad"**

"**No im not ok Trunks I almost cut of my fucking finger because you startled me" He mumbled as he walked over to the sink and ran his finger under the water. **

"**I caught you off guard !" Trunks yelled in utter shock, Vegeta always went on and on about how he's never off guard.**

**Vegeta looked up form his finger and over to his son "No" he cursed himself for saying he was caught off guard.**

"**No I caught you off guard!" Trunks yelled excitably and jumped "Oh wow wait till I tell Goten about this he'll flip"**

"**If you value your life and your sleep you'll do no such thing brat" Vegeta said thready as he glared at his son, holding a paper towel around his finger"**

"**Mom and grandma wont let you do nutting" Trunks said with a wicked smirk he had picked up form his father.**

"**Boy don't test me I don't take orders form woman, you tell this to anyone and I'll have you train before school and after till you pass out" **

"**Yea and mom will make you sleep on the couch if you try" Still smirking and very determined to win this fight with his father.**

"**Boy! Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do" Vegeta's cut was bleeding pretty bad and his paper towel was blood red, but as ususal the Saiyan prince didn't care " Im calling your mother now brat," he said grabbing the phone and hit the speed dial for Bulma's private line.**

"**Hello Bulma Briefs, how may I help you"**

"**Woman don't be coy with me you know only im the only one with this number" **

"**Oh fuck off Vegeta what's the hell is wrong with you now" **

"**Your Son" **

"**Our son Vegeta and he has a name remember, its Trunks"**

"**Woman! Im not in the fucking mood for you" he was so annoyed he was growling**

"**Babe calm down geese what the hell did he do to get you so pissed"**

"**He's threatening me, trying to take away my authority as a parent" he said glaring at Trunks who was still smirking "And he wont stop fucking smirking!"**

"**Babe breath you're his father he cant take that away form you, don't be so pissed he's only acting like you."**

"**I Do not act like this woman"**

"**Oh yes you do Vegeta and call me Woman one more time and you'll be suffering form blue balls for the next month" she said trying to get him to shut up when she heard him growl at her.**

"**Geta just calm down send him to his room or whatever you're his parent do what you thinks best, just calm down"**

**She sighed because Vegeta was still growling "Geta have your mom deal with him"**

"**Woman don't you ever fucking say that again! I can handle the dame brat I don't need Her help!" **

"**Ok, ok baby I wasn't saying you cant handle him I was suggesting you should let her do it cause he's pissing you off so much I didn't mean to offend you im sorry ok, put trunks on da phone" **

**Vegeta didn't say anything and shoved the phone towards Trunks who took it and talked to Bulma for a few minuets.**

"**Dad your finger its really bad, yea he cut it before mom uh huh ok, ok yea see you bye" he said hanging up the phone "im sorry dad oh and moms coming home to look at your finger." Trunks said as he walked out of the room**

**Vegeta just wanted to scream but decided not to as he let him self slid down the wall. He was just angry, frustrated and his finger was stinging like a bitch. **

"**Daddy" bura said as she stuck her head in the door "Daddy are you ok?"**

"**Fine princess" he didn't move form his spot against the wall his head was now pounding.**

"**You don't look ok daddy" she said walking closer to him to examine him. "Daddy your bleeding all over" the blood form the paper towel had now leaked down his hand and was making a small puddle on the floor.**

"**Its ok Bura go back in side" he was speaking soft as the pain in his head overwhelmed his senses.**

**Bura pouted not used to seeing her big strong daddy like this and sniffled.**

"**Don't cry little one im fine I promise just go back in side" he was trying to be strong as the pain got worse if Bura wasn't there he would have doubled over in pain.**

"**Ok daddy but im gona tell Grandma your hurt" she said walking out of the room**

**If he wasn't in so much pain he would have yelled at her not to but as soon as she left he let out a loud groan of pain an curled up. Everyone in a while he'd get the worse migraine they usually left him violently sick Bulma wanted to do tests to make sure it wasn't anything to serious but he always refused. He swallowed down the vomit that threatened to come out and prayed the pain would pass soon before he ripped his skull apart. **

**Bulma walked in the front door putting her things down and looked at Trunks. "Were having a talk later Mister."**

**Trunks just sighed and nodded knowing he went to far before with his dad he was surprised his dad didn't hit him or anything something must be you.**

"**Mommy daddy's hurt in the kitchen he's bleeding" Bura ran over to her mother informing her of her fathers injuries.**

"**Thanks baby" Bulma said kissing her head and rushing to the kitchen where she found Vegeta curled into a ball shaking "shit geta" She ran over to him and pulled him into her. **

**Vegeta could only burry his head in her stomach and groan as a new wave of pain hit him.**

"**Geta talk to me its another headache?"**

**His breathing was ragged and his face was scrunched tight in pain he couldn't find the words to speak and nodded.**

"**Ok shit Vegeta you gotta let me check this out" she started to panic cause this was the worse she'd see him.**

**Vegeta only shook his head n turned away form her as he threw up on there kitchen floor, he was shaking uncontrollably and was covered in cold sweat. Which was freaking Bulma out.**

"**Geta im calling 911, your going to the hospital your to sick."**

**Vegeta wanted to scream no but he was to weak and only managed to throw up again when he went to say it, he had tears in his eyes form the pain and the burring of his through. **

"**Its going to be ok Geta I promise" she said kissing and stroking his head hating to see him in so much pain.**

**The ambulance came about 15 minuets later Bulma had gotten Vitaila to take the kids upstairs so they didn't have to see how much pain Vegeta was in. Knowing it would scare them and hurt Vegeta's Pride. She was just so scared seeing as Vegeta kept getting worse by the minuet. " I knew I should have done those test im so stupid" she mutter to her self as she climbed in the ambulance and took his hand, she could tell he was scared by the look in his eyes. **

"**Its ok baby im with you im not going to leave you I promise" she said stroking his face knowing how much he hated hospitals cause they reminded him of his time with Frieza and all those sick things that bastard did to her poor husband.**

**Vegeta wanted to scream he was all ready hyperventilating he wanted to believe his wife but he was just to scared. Yes the saiyan prince was terrified he had suffered so much under Frieza's hand. He was his personal sex slave, Guiena Pig and so much more. Vegeta was extremely clostopobic and hated being in the ambulance he felt like he was being suffocated. He freaked out when the EMT put an oxygen mask over his face.**

"**Geta baby please calm down just look at me ok I wont let anyone hurt u just hold my hand and look at me everything going to be ok I promise" She hated seeing him like this when he let all his walls down you could truly see how broken he was form his years under frieza. **

**He held her hand tightly especially as new waves of pain hit him and he yelled out in pain. **

"**Were almost there geta hang on baby please" she kissed his head and rubbed his arm trying to comfort him in any way she could.**

**All Vegeta could do was let out painful yells and screams he wanted to rip his hair out but found they had strapped his hands down to the bed which scared him and he started pulling at the restraints breathing fast and rapping clearly having a panic attack.**

"**Vegeta baby stop please your going to hurt your self your with me baby its me Bulma its ok just clam down" she squeezed his hand letting some of her own tears fall she was so sacred for her husband.**

**Vegeta kept pulling at the restraints and yelled as he saw the EMT guy pulling out a needle "No" he yelled trying to pull away but finding him self to weak to because of the intense amount of pain he was in form the headache.**

"**baby clam down" she grabbed his face in her hands trying to make him realize he was with her and safe cause she knew he was so dissociated with his headache he thought he was back with frieza. **

**Vegeta couldn't and he screamed in pain when the EMT gave him the sedate trying to calm him down before he hurt him self "Were almost there Mr. Vegeta Briefs just stay calm,"**

**Vegeta had tears coming down his face and he silently called out for Bulma.**

"**Geta baby im right here, baby its ok your with me" She wiped his tears away and kissed his lips lightly and stroked his head.**

**The sentive calmed him down but his brow was still furrowed in pain and the tears were still falling. **

**They arrived at the hospital a few minuets later the ride screamed so long to Bulma as she held Vegeta's hand as they wheeled him into the hospital.**

**Bulma watched as the doctors got Vegeta in a room and hooked up to monitors and machines. "Mrs. Vegeta Briefs" **

**Bulma glanced up form Vegeta to his dr. "Yes"**

"**We'd like to ask you a few questions"**

**Bulma just nodded and went back to playing with Vegeta's hair.**

"**Does your husband suffer form any physiological problems"**

"**Yes he suffered a bad childhood," she sighed knowing Vegeta hated admitting this to anyone "he was raped over a long period of time when he was younger, and torched, used as a medical guinea pig by his abductor, he was also abused mentally and physically."**

**The doctors eyes widen "has he spoken to anyone about this"**

"**Just me, he also very clostopobic and he gets these horrible headaches everyone and a while but there always worse than the last one"**

**the doctor nodded "we'll do a series of tests and see what we come up with, ill be back in a little bit to start the blood work." he said as he left the room.**

**Bulma gazed down at her prince who looked so unlike his ususal cocky self he was pail, you can tell he was still in pain and he looked exhausted. She lent down and kissed his four head "my poor prince" she whimpered and sat down next to him holding his hand tightly in hers. **

**The doctor came back a after a while and drew blood form the prince who was currently knocked out with all the sentives they gave him.**

**Bulma called Capusal corp and explained to Vitaila what was going on. Vitaila was shocked and horrified when she heard what her son was put threw with Frieza and realized why he hated her so much. She had ruined his life because if her he was toured for most of his life.**

**Bulma smiled a little as she saw Vegeta stirring in his sleep " hey sleepy head" she whimpered**

**Vegeta opened his eyes and groaned at the light, he quickly shut them tight. He realized Bulma was there and he squeezed her hand sightly.**

"**How you feeling Geta"**

"**Like I got beaten to an inch of my life, my heads killing me still"**

**Bulma sighed. "You really scared me today Geta, the doctors are running tests to see what's wrong, Geta they want to do a MRI" **

"**MRI? What's that"**

"**It's to see your brain activity it might be able to find out what's causing your headaches." she said playing with his hair**

"**A stupid machine could do that" It almost amazed him.**

"**Yea the only down side Is it's a very tight space" she said glaceing down at his face.**

"**How tight of a space are we talking about"**

"**Well it would be this far away form your face," she said holding her hand about 5 inches form his face and you'd be laying down flat so the walls would come to about here" she said holding her arms to his sides.**

"**You mean I have to be fully incased in this machine." he was starting to panic the only way you could tell was by his eyes.**

**She started rubbing his arm trying to calm him down "Your feet would be out, and you could see out of the machine form there" **

"**I... I don't know if" he took a deep breath "if I want to do this"**

"**Geta I'd be there with you the whole time I promise, we have to do this your headaches are getting to bad."**

"**Bulma I don't want to be incased in some metal contraption"**

"**Baby its not like that it cant hurt you I promise please Vegeta do this so we can find out why you get those bad headaches." Trying to comfort him she slid next to him on the bed and put her head on his shoulder. "I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again Vegeta I promise so you don't have to worry." Bulma smiled when Vegeta wrapped his arm around her and buried her face in her hair and nodded.**

"**You wont leave me right" he whispered softly so only she could hear him.**

"**Of course not, I'll be with you for every second ticking your feet" **

"**Don't touch my feet Woman" he said gruffly hating when she'd tickled him as she called it.**

"**Its fun to see you squirm" **

"**No its fun to see you squirm underneath me" he said with a smirk.**

"**Your such a perv" laughing she hit his shoulder.**

"**If you say so Woman"**

"**I do say so Vegeta and we both know my name is not Woman"**

"**Yes is Bulma"**

"**Good boy"**

"**I am not a dog"**

"**No you're a good little monkey" she felt him tense when she said that and pull away "Geta im sorry baby I didn't mean it" Realizing her mistake as she called him by a nickname the beast that had done this to him had.**

**Taking a deep breath to sought his all ready jumpy nerves. "Its ok" he sighed as Bulma went back to playing with his hair.**

"**I'll go tell the doctor you agreed to the MRI," Bulma said and sat up only to be grabbed by Vegeta. "I'll be right baby I promise baby" she kissed his head and smiled at him as she left the room.**

**AN: wow hey you guys its been what 2-3 years since I updated this ... man lol time fly's well I kinda have an idea of what's going to happen and I'll start writing chapter 4 later today. This fic kinda took an unexpected turn for me but I think I might just like it I hope you do give me some ideas if you have any lol. Should They find a tumor, a chip or nothing? Lol let me know what you all think till later - Pannybaby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Always Remember Me**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz if I did I wouldn't be writing fic's on and I'd be very rich... Thanks for the reviews they made me happy -**

**Once Vegeta was interested into the MRI machine the doctors toled him to stay perfectly still. Since they were about to start the test and the slighted movement would keep him in there longer. To Vegeta a hour and a half was more than enough time to be incased in a magnet machine. **

"**Ok Vegeta were going to start now" Stated Dr. Roy Shima who was the head doctor on Vegeta's case.**

**Vegeta was really trying not to freak out but he felt like he was being suffocate there was only five inches of breathing room above him. How could he possibly stay in this machine for a whole 90 minuets. It would be longer if he moved and he had a feeling he was going to be moving a lot. Bulma had given him her ipod contraption which played music for him since the stupid doctor suggested it. The machine makes a lot of noise so it was either ear plugs or the music contraption. So his lovely wife picked the contraption luckily enough she put music he liked on it. Vegeta unknown to many loved alternative music especially the Killers and Dashboard confessionals. **

**Bulma was sitting in a chair next to Vegeta's feet she had convinced the doctors to let her in there. They agreed but made sure she had nothing magnetic or she'd be sucked into the machine and possibly injure Vegeta. She had her hand resting on his foot to make sure he knew she was there but was careful because she knew how ticklish his feet were.**

**The doctors were paying close attention to the images of the scan looking for anything that could be causing his headaches. They had a few possible leads a tumor, a anisum, the possibilities with Vegeta were endless. So they had to careful scan every inch of the Saiyan Princes brain. **

**After a few songs Vegeta decided he was keeping this music contraption. He laughed to him self the woman wasn't so stupid after all. He decided it was best to close his eyes and listen to the music maybe even fall asleep. The more he looked up at the ceiling the more his instincts toled him to get out and he knew he couldn't do that. **

**After about a hour into the scan, Dr. Shima found something. "Its right there clear as day, I can't believe it." **

**Vitaila and Sakana took the kids to the park to ease there minds. Since the three were wondering why than hadn't seen there parents since before dinner yesterday evening and neither of them had a clue what to tell them. (A/N: yes I know im evil because you have to wait till I decide to tell you what they found in Vegeta's brain bwahaha)**

"**Aunt Saka where's mommy and daddy I miss them" Bura said tired of playing on the jungle gym with her sister and brother. **

"**They had to go some where" Sakana said fastly "to a..a business meeting for your moms company... yea that's right" she smiled at her smooth cover**

"**But daddy was sick, why would daddy go to a meeting when he's sick" **

"**He felt better" Vitaila said watching Trunks and Socks carefully on the jungle gym since the two were rough housing as ususal. **

"**But he was really, really sick how did he feel better so fast"**

"**He's saiyan prince they can do that"**

"**But he's been sick before sometimes it takes a few days for him to get better"**

"**Your mother made him better now stop with the questions little one you'll see your parents soon I promise" Vitaila said smiling at her.**

"**Ok grandma I trust you but can we go home I don't want to play anymore"**

"**We'll go home in a little bit let your brother and sister play a little more" Vitaila said directing her glaze back to her two rambunctious grandchildren who resembled her son so much. 'I cant believe I missed Vegeta's entire childhood I never got to see him play like that' she sighed to her self 'That could have been him and Sakana if I hadn't left him, I don't blame him for hating me'**

"**Mother you do know Vegeta doesn't hate you he's just confused, don't take his anger to personally" Sakana put her arm around her mother. "Besides Bulma said that's how he warms up to people."**

"**I hope your right but right now he's very sick and it could be because I let him fall into Frieza's clutches."**

"**What's Frieza it sounds like its cold" Bura said looking up at the two with her innocent baby blues.**

'**Dammit I forgot she was here' Vitaila mentally scolded herself. "He's no one Bura go play on the swings ok?" **

"**But I toled you I don't want to play here I want to go home."**

"**Bura you cant always get your way"**

"**My daddy says a Saiyan Princess gets whatever she want's he tells me and Socks that all the time." She said standing up strength and putting her hands on her hips with a huff. "And im a saiyan princess so we have to do what I want" She declared with a loud bellow. **

"**And im the Queen of all saiyans and I decided if the Princess and Princes request are out of control so go play on the swings till I say were ready to go, Do I make my self clear Princess Bura" Vitaila was getting slightly annoyed at her young granddaughter and couldn't believe how much Vegeta had spoiled her.**

**Bura gave her grandmother a nasty glare and stomped off.**

"**God she's spoiled" Sakana said with a laugh but only got a growl as a response form her mother. **

"**Ouch Trunks you hit me too hard" Socks said kicking her brother in the shin and running off.**

"**Hey that's not fair that's not fair Socks that was a cheep shot" Trunks chased after his sister and punched her in the arm.**

"**Your hitting me too hard!" She kicked him hard in the stomach and ran off.**

"**Ouch Socks im telling dad that your fighting like a low class scum!"**

"**No im not!" she screamed back "im telling daddy your hitting me too hard and he's gona punish you"**

"**Not if I tell him my new's first!"**

"**Children!" Vitaila Yelled over the two bickering siblings. The two stopped and looked at there grandmother. "Time to go home lets go"**

**The 5 saiyans walked threw the park and crossed the street to Capusal Corp. **

"**Grandma im hungry" Trunks wined**

"**What do you want to eat, and don't wine its not becoming of a prince"**

**Trunks looked at her "You know dad says the same thing to me, umm I want a cheeseburgers and Fries and pizza oh and Spaghetti!" **

**Vitaila shook her head. "Its because your fathers right, Girls you hungry"**

"**Uh huh" The twins replied at the same time and giggled afterwards realizing what they did.**

**Vitaila sighed wondering how Vegeta and Bulma handled the three of them. "And what would you two like"**

"**Ice cream!" they both yelled together and threw the hands off.**

"**Why are you screaming"**

"**Because you gotta scream for Ice Cream!" they both said yelling as they got to the Ice cream part.**

"**Ice cream is a desert not a food, What food would you like and no more screaming I don't care if its what you do for ice cream." she said rubbing her temples.**

"**I like what Papa likes steak and mash potatoes"**

"**And I like what mommy likes Salad and chicken"**

**Vitaila looked to Sakana "please tell me you know how to cook this crap"**

**Sakana Shrugged "We'll figure it out, somehow" **

**Vitaila could only groan as she got the cook book out and had the kids explain what there food was and what it looked like.**

**Vegeta had been moved back to his room after the 2 hour long MRI. Yes our saiyan prince moved quite a few times bopping his head to the music. He smiled to him self as Bulma played with his hair. He was still listing to the music contraption he couldn't believe it could hold over 5,000 songs. His new mission when he got home was to fill this device with music he liked. Also to have Bulma hook a machine up to his GR so he could play this music while he trained. **

"**Aren't you glad I got that for you for Christmas"**

"**Im now I didn't know what the hell it was then but im glad I have it now" He smiled at her "thanks Bulma"**

"**Your welcome Geta," she sighed to her self she was very worried about what her Husbands tests results would be. "The kids are probably worried"**

"**Most likely are especially my girls"**

"**Our Girls Geta" she poked him In the nose. **

"**Fine our girls, make you a bet there all driving Sakana and my mother nuts." he said with a devious smirk that could only be found on our Saiyan Princes face.**

"**Oh they deftly are" she smiled big seeing that smirk on his face.**

"**What's taking the stupid doctors so long"**

"**There scared of you Geta they want to be a 100 sure about What's wrong with you before they tell you," she made a hand gesture like when your trying to find the right words for something. "Ah they think you'll blast them"**

"**I should blast them for making me wait" he said gruffly crossing his arms over his chest.**

**She started playing with his hair she could feel how tense he was. She knew he was very scared of what his test results would be. "Its going to be ok Geta" she said kissing the top of his head. "What ever it is we can handle it together"**

**Vegeta looked up at her and took a shaky breath "I hate when you read my mind like that"**

"**And I know how much you love it so don't lie Mr. Cocky Saiyan Prince"**

"**Fine whatever you say Bulma"**

"**Geta its going to be ok" she pulled him into her trying to calm him as best she could.**

**Vegeta didn't say anything he just laid his head against her chest. He felt so safe in her arms, she was the only one who could calm him down like this. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her knowing she was just as scared as he was.**

**Socks, Trunks and Bura had locked themselfs in there parents room. They had a plan and they were going to see it threw to the end. **

"**Ok Socks you get mom's cell number out of dad's phone, Bura you be the look out and I'll call the number."**

"**Why do I have to be the look out." Bura wined **

"**Just do it"**

**Socks went over to Vegeta's side of the bed and started going threw his things to find his cell phone. "I found it!" she exclamed excitably**

"**Ok get mom's cell number"**

"**I know Trunks! Give me a second" **

**Trunks just slapped his face and decided his two little sisters were not good partners in crime. He wished Goten was there helping him. Bura was still wining about being the look out as she stood by the door.**

"**I got it Trunks"**

"**Ok what is it"**

"**917-588-2478" (A/N: made the number up go ahead call it, it's a cell number or should be)**

**Bulma jumped a little as her cell rang she looked down at it and it said home. "Its home" she said to Vegeta who just nodded and put his head back against her chest.**

"**Hello" She jumped as she heard her three children fighting over the phone.**

"**Hey mom, Socks stop it im talking fist im oldest." He said trying to fight off his younger sisters, Bura was all ready crying.**

"**Trunks baby What's going on"**

"**We wanted to know where you and dad went because they said you went on a business meeting and dad hates those and rarely ever goes with you, and he was sick." Trunks said taking a deep breath**

**Vegeta looked up at Bulma hearing there son's voice and hearing all the noise in the background. **

"**Ouch!" Trunks yelled as socks bit him and took the phone**

"**Mommy are you and Papa ok, is Papa really sick are you ever gona come back home, Can I talk to Papa?" **

**Bulma smiled as she heard the ratings of her 5 year old daughter. "Were fine honey, Mommy brought daddy to the doctors because of his headaches remember how he gets them, We'll be home soon," She glanced down at Vegeta to see if he wanted to talk to her. **

**Vegeta could here his daughter and it made him smile, when Bulma looked down at him he reached up for the phone.**

"**Yea you can talk to daddy he's right here" she said giving the phone to Vegeta**

"**Hey Princess"**

"**Papa are you ok, mommy actually got you to go to the doctors does that mean your really, really sick"**

"**Princess im fine I just don't like getting headaches anymore so I want them to stop that's all." He said calmly and leaned back into Bulma. "Are you three being good"**

"**Umm kinda were hiding form Grandma and Aunt Saka,"**

"**Why are you hiding"**

"**Cause they lied to us and we wanted to talk to you and mommy and they wouldn't let us"**

**Vegeta sighed he could almost agree with his daughter bout Vitaila being a liar. "Where are you three hiding"**

"**In your room because they took down the number list with mommy's cell number so we had to find your phone and get it"**

**Vegeta shook his head there was no stopping those three when they really wanted something. "Ok just don't make a mess and try not to kill your brother."**

"**Ok papa Bura wants to talk to you hold on a sec, I love you papa feel better" She kissed the phone to make the nose.**

"**Love you too princess" he sighed when he head Bura's voice and he could tell she had been crying "Why are you crying Bura"**

"**Trunks pushed me and, and he wouldn't let me talk to you and daddy he made me be the look out"**

"**He'll get punished for pushing out, but there's nothing wrong with being the look out princess it's a very important job"**

**Bulma kissed his head, he really was a great father no matter what anyone thought of him.**

"**Mr, Mrs. Vegeta Briefs we have the test results."**

**Vegeta looked at the doctor and felt his stomach turn into a hunk of ice. "Princess I'll talk to you later ok, I promise Bura, Love you bye" Vegeta hung up the phone looked at the doctor.**

"**Mr. Vegeta Briefs you have a Cerebral aneurysm"**

"**What the hell is that"**

"**It's a weekend blood vessel in your brain its almost as if some one has put a kink in your blood vessel causing it to swell with blood like a hose would with water." **

**Vegeta just stared at the doctor sightly confused.**

"**Now your's is pretty big and it would explain your headache's and vomiting, with out surgery it could burst and you could die."**

"**Surgery?" Vegeta didn't like that one bit after years of being used as Frieza's personal Guiena pig he wasn't looking foward to going under the knife again.**

**Bulma just rubbed Vegeta's back. "I want to go home"**

**Doctor Shima sighed. "I'll release you but your going to have to come back and have the surgery the sooner the better."**

**Vegeta nodded "I just need sometime at home to think this over"**

"**I under stand sir, I'll go fill out your discharge papers."**

**Dr. Shima came back about 10 minents later. "Just sign on the lines" he said pointing**

**Vegeta wouldn't admit it but he was having really bad double vision it looked like the doctor had 5 fingers no 10. Vegeta could only hope he signed in the right place.**

"**I want to see you back here by Sunday ok?" **

**Vegeta just nodded so he had up to 6 days to decide about this. **

**Bulma got Vegeta into there car. "Baby you ok?" she didn't like how quite he was being.**

"**I'll be fine Bulma, guess im just in a little shock."**

"**Its going to be ok Geta I won't let anything bad happen to you" she said rubbing his arm.**

"**I know, it's just," he sighed**

"**Baby you don't have to tell me I know already"**

"**Lets just get home I miss the brats"**

"**Sounds good to me" she said with a smile and took off towards home.**

**A/N: hey lol look it, it only took me a day I stared it last night n fished it today great plan lol. And I put more of the kids for you jess. Anyway hope you like it I might be a little evil to our Saiyan Prince - ... Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Always Remember Me**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz if I did I wouldn't be writing fic's on and I'd be very rich... Thanks for the reviews they made me happy -.. I love you all lol ... if ya think of any ideas leave them in the Review or Email me at thanks..**

**It had been three days since Vegeta was released form the hospital. Bulma and Vegeta had been going at it like cats and dogs. Since Bulma refused with every fiber of her body to let Vegeta train. She had gone as far as disabling the gr and keeping him in the house. Using Sakana and Vitaila and the kids as the saiyan princes babysitters. **

**Vegeta was beyond livid how dare she not let him train. He toled her nothing would happen his word should be good enough. He was the Saiyan Prince if he said nothing was going to happen nothing was going to happen dammit. He'd show her, he'd loose the baby sitters and sneak out to Kakkrott's. That was his plan and he was sticking to it.**

"**Vegeta im going to work behave yourself I'll be back soon," Bulma said kissing her husband on the lips and giving a quick hug before she left for work.**

"**Yes Bulma, I'll be have perhaps I'll read a book"**

**Bulma coked her eye brow at that comment. "Ok Geta you do that" She said as she left for work.**

'**Good the woman's gone now all I have to do is mask my ki, so mother and Sakana don't feel me leave' Vegeta smirked 'Yes Vegeta you still got it you cunning saiyan you'**

**Vegeta snuck out of the house and took off toward's Goku's. Once he got there he knocked on the door waiting for his sparing partner to answer his door.**

**Goku yawned just waking up form a nap and padded over towards the door. **

"**Oh hey Vegeta! What's up?" Vegeta winched at Goku's tone of voice**

"**Nothing Kakkarot, I wanted to know if you wanted to Spar?"**

"**Yea of course lets go, just let me get my shoes on"**

"**Yea, yea Just hurry your self" Vegeta said going out side to wait for the third class Idiot as he liked to call him. **

"**Ok Im ready Vegeta Let's go to where we first me I like to spar with you there" **

"**You're a sentimental fool you know that" Vegeta said shaking his head**

"**Yea but your one to your just in the closet about it" Goku said leaping in the air and taking off to the spot where him and Vegeta first met.**

**Vegeta flew after him ignoring the headache that was starting at the back of his head.**

**Vitaila soon realized the house was too quiet for her likings. Yes the kids were at school and Sakana was out shopping a new addiction that Bulma had turned her onto, But it was to quiet. Vegeta always was making some sort of noise weather it was the music he listened to or the Tv. Even him just picking a fight with something or another. **

"**Vegeta where are you?" She yelled threw the house as she started searching the rooms for her son.**

"**Ok Vegeta you ready" Goku said dropping into his all familiar fighting stance. **

**Vegeta spit on the ground. "I was born ready" **

**With that said both full blooded saiyans flew at each other, their supper speed made them look like blurs in the wind. Fist's against skin blocking and landing there attacks, each fighting harder and faster with every passing second. **

**Goku nailed Vegeta hard in the head knocking Vegeta a few yards back into a cliff. **

**Vegeta could only gasp as he fell into darkness. **

**Goku flew over to the cliff when he realized something was serious wrong with our saiyan prince. **

"**Vegeta are you ok, come on wake up I didn't hit you that hard"**

**Goku started to shake Vegeta to try to wake him up. When Vegeta started to seize in his arms Goku almost had a heart attack.**

**It was then it hit Vitaila that Vegeta was missing and worse of all Sparing. **

"**Holey shit Vegeta come on stop it this isn't funny" The younger saiyan pleaded**

**Goku knew it was serious when Vegeta started to jerk more violently and make weird gurgling noises.**

"**Shit umm... I got to get you to the hospital yea that's right the hospital" Goku was freaking out as he gather the small saiyan in his arms and used his Instant Transmission to get to the hospital.**

**Goku was freaking out how was he going to tell Bulma what he had done to Vegeta. **

**He was pacing in the waiting room playing everything over in his head and also having a mental battle with himself. He knew Bulma would be furious with him once she found out and then she'd tell Chi-Chi. Goku sighed. 'Ok Goku you can do this' he said in his head as he took out his cell phone and called Bulma.**

"**Hello Bulma speaking how may I help you"**

"**Hi Bulma It's Goku"**

"**Oh hi Goku how are you doing, What's up" Bulma was happy to hear her old friends Voice. **

"**Im ok Bulma But..." Goku paused trying to think of how he could say this.**

"**But what?"**

"**Vegeta's in the hospital" **

"**What, Why what happed" Her heart rose to her thought and her stomach turned to a hunk of ice. Thinking Goku had come over and just happed to be there as something happed with Vegeta's Aneurysm.**

"**Well... we were sparing"**

"**You were Sparing! That fucking lying Monkey!" her fear turned into rage after she head the word sparing.**

"**Umm yea we always spar together" Goku said sightly confused by why she'd be so up set about them sparing.**

"**Goku he's not so post to be traing or sparing" Bulma said calmly.**

"**What why not"**

"**Because he has a brain Aneurysm that could burst and he needs surgery for it"**

"**Wow really, I didn't know Bulma I swear he started having seizures after I hit him."**

**Bulma bit her lip so scared she was going to loose Vegeta.**

"**Bulma I'll come get you"**

"**Ok" She said and goku was there before she even hung up the phone.**

**Once at the hospital and after Bulma filled out all of Vegeta's paper work. She called Vitaila and told her what happed and asked Sakana to get the kids form school and stay with them at the house. **

**Bulma never felt so nervous in her whole life as the hours passed by.**

**About four and half hours passed by when a man in a white lab coat came out and went over to Bulma.**

"**Mrs. Vegeta Briefs"**

**Bulma nodded. "How's my husband"**

**The doctor sighed which none of them liked "Can I talk to you alone" he said gesturing to an empty part of the room.**

**Goku and Vitaila looked form the doctor to Bulma as she nodded and went to the other side of the room.**

**Bulma walked over to Goku and Vitaila after a few minents and looked a tad shaken.**

"**Bulma What's wrong."**

"**The doctor's think he has amnesia" **

**The pair could only gasp.**

"**Im going to go see him now."**

**With that said she walked to Vegeta's room and made her way over to him.**

"**Geta?" she looked at him he looked so helpless hooked up to all those machines n wires. His flaming hair wrapped in a bandage she knew they had shaved the back, and she also knew he'd be flipping out about that soon enough.**

**When Bulma caught his eye she was met by a blank stair. "Vegeta?" she questioned again.**

**Vegeta just stared at her as if she was a total stranger. "Who are you?"**

**A/N: I know im evil sorry for not up dating it was what like a week. Had it written down on paper but I got lazy and been busy on the computer so I really didn't get a chance to sit and type. I'll up date soon if you have any idea's let me know- Panny baby **


	6. Chapter 6

**Always Remember Me**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz if I did I wouldn't be writing fic's on and I'd be very rich... Aww I love all you guys thanks for the reviews they made me soooo very happy - ... if ya think of any ideas leave them in the Review or Email me at thanks again Love You All!**

"**Ge- Vegeta its me... Your Wife Bulma" she said softly as she walked over to him hoping to spark something in his mind.**

**Vegeta just stared at her. 'Who is she, What's a wife where im, What's going on?' Vegeta started to panic and his heart monitor started to beep as his heart rate got to fast. **

"**Baby please, please calm down im sorry I upset you" Bulma said reaching out and taking his hand trying to calm the fear she could see in his dark ebony eyes.**

**Vegeta was in a full panic but something about Bulma taking his hand calmed him a little. "Who are you, Where im I... What happed?"**

"**Im Bulma your wife or mate whatever you want to call it, Your on Earth in a hospital and You were an Idiot n didn't listen to me when I toled you no sparing because you have, Well had a brain aneurysm and well" she paused to sigh. "Well now you here because it burst, and they had to do emergency surgery"**

**Vegeta Just looked at her confused and scared.**

"**What do you remember"**

**He just shook his head. "Nothing"**

"**Well you know your Vegeta right?"**

"**I think that's my name," He sighed "I really don't know"**

"**It's ok I'll take you home and you'll get better, Maybe the kids could help"**

"**Kids?"**

"**Yes we have three Children"**

**Vegeta just looked down at his hand. "Why can't I remember anything"**

"**It happens sometimes but it's only temperamental you'll remember everything when your brain recovers form the tram, Just give it some time"**

**Vegeta closed his eyes "I hope your right, I don't know why but I just feel like I can trust you, I feel comfortable with you" he whimpered**

"**Well you see that's a start"**

"**I guess so"**

"**No it is cause you subconscious mind remembers me"**

"**Humm maybe" Vegeta said as he started to drift into sleep.**

"**You sleep ok, I'll be here when you wake up I promise."**

**The doctors realized Vegeta form the hospital three days later. Bulma in the mean time had been filling Vegeta in on what he couldn't remember by telling him stories and showing him pictures. Vegeta was still a little hesitant to be going to capusal corp especially with the kids.**

"**Mommy said Daddy was coming home today" Bura said happily **

"**I miss them a lot I hope Papa likes what I made him" Socks said to Sakana who was brushing her hair.**

"**Oh im sure he will Sweetie he always likes what you make him" Sakana said with a smile and kiss the back of Socks head.**

"**I can't wait till Dad gets back so I can Spar with him" Trunks said as he punched the air.**

"**I don't Think your dad's going to be sparing for a while" Vitaila Said**

"**Huh? Dad not spar are you nuts?" Trunks Yelled Jumping onto the Couch.**

"**Trunks remember they helped him get rid of his headaches, so he has to rest for a while."**

"**But dad never rests he always says a saiyan warrior never needs rest no matter how hurt they are" Trunks said with a confused look on his face.**

**Vitaila sighed. "Trunks sweetie this time is different he really needs his rest and your mom and me are going to make sure he gets it no matter what he says ok?" She said kissing his head.**

"**I guess" Trunks started to think Vegeta's cure to his headaches was a lot more serious than anyone was letting on.**

"**There here! There here!" Bura yelled as she say Bulma's car pull up into the driveway.**

**Bulma and Vegeta slowly made there way to the door.**

"**Your sure your up for this?" Bulma questioned.**

"**I don't want to scar them, so I guess I'll have to be a good actor."**

**Bulma rubbed his arm and opened the door "Kids were home"**

"**Daddy!" Bura yelled as she ran over to Vegeta and clung onto his leg.**

"**Papa!" Socks yelled at the same time as Bura and held onto Vegeta's other leg.**

**Vegeta just stared down at the two young girls not knowing what to do but not wanting to upset them he rustled there hair. Little did Vegeta know that was a normal thing for him to do.**

"**Papa are you all better now, is mommy gona let you train again?" Socks said looking up at Vegeta with her dark eyes the only difference between Vegeta and Socks eyes were that hers had a slight tint of blue in them. You could only see it if you looked close but it was there.**

**Vegeta stared down at her and closed his eyes as he got a flash of memory.**

_**Flashback**_

**Vegeta stood holding Socks close to his chest. "Finally one that looks like me its about time woman"**

"**Geta daring I've been pregnant twice these two cont as one pregnancy so don't tell me its about time you stubborn monkey"**

"**Don't call me a monkey woman cause your not just inducing me your insulting our brats."**

"**You're the only brat I see Vegeta oh mighty prince of Saiyans"**

"**Woman shut up you woke up the brat"**

**Socks looked up at Vegeta and yawned.**

**Vegeta couldn't help but smile at his little princess, when something caught his eyes.**

"**Bulma did you notice something about Sukkusu's eyes?" he questioned looking over to his wife and his other newborn daughter.**

"**No What's wrong" she questioned panic ran threw her when he said that.**

"**No its nothing wrong its just her eyes are two toned."**

"**Two Toned?"**

"**Her eyes are black like mine but they have blue in them."**

"**Really, I didn't see it"**

"**Well you don't have the cunning eyes a Prince would" he said with a smirk, his voice taunting her.**

"**Ha ha ha, well its good now cause now she's not your little saiyan clone she's her mothers daughter to"**

"**She always was her mothers daughter she just resembles her father 99.9"**

"**Well Bura is her mother 100"**

"**Humm how much you want to bet I'll see something that wont make her 100 you"**

**Bulma just smirked.**

"**Only us would get into a fight like this Geta, Its really sad."**

"**Humm, your right it is but you started it" he glanced over to her with a smirk on his lips.**

"**You're a Jerk and that's how im ending this"**

"**Woman its never over something always sits it off again"**

"**Yes like you calling me Woman, I swear if you weren't holding socks I-" Vegeta cut her off**

"**Socks!" **

"**Yes Socks, I Let you pick her name out but still you think im going to let her run around this world being called Sukkusu you know how much torture she's going to be put threw, I know this world better than you Vegeta"**

"**This form the Woman who named our son TRUNKS! For god sakes woman you name him after mens underwear and look at Bura, You named her after a women's bra, Sukkusu has a saiyan name and that's better than these dame human names you pick out, I'll be dammed if im going to let you disgracer her with a name like socks!" he paused for a second. "I mean really Bulma Bura Socks And Trunks are we trying to complete a set of underwear What's next Child going to be named Panties?"**

**Bulma was just in shock by his sudden out burst and as soon as he stopped she busted into laughter.**

"**What the hell are you laughing at, im serious Bulma you have some undergarment fetish you need to seek help."**

**That comment only made her laugh more, she was crying so hard she was crying.**

"**Your to psychotic to be handling my children" Vegeta said shaking his head as he took Bura form her.**

"**Geta your hilarious you should be a comedian"**

"**And you Woman should be in a mental instruction"**

**Bulma smiled at him "I want to hold them both give them to me"**

"**No your going to contaminate them like you do with the boy"**

_**End Flash back**_

"**Vegeta" Bulma was shaking his arm and he was sitting down.**

**He looked up at her a confused look on his face.**

"**Are you ok, you had us scared you just spaced out and we couldn't get you to respond"**

**He could hear Socks and Bura sniffling.**

"**Socks has blue in her eyes"**

"**Vegeta you remember?" she said in shock but a smile found its way to her face.**

**Vegeta shook his head. "I had a flash, it was gone as soon as it came but I remember an argument we had after I found that out," Vegeta sighed and ran his hands threw his hair and left them there. " I, I don't know"**

"**Its ok Geta it's a start don't push your self" Bulma said hugging him and kissing his head.**

**Vegeta just leaned into her he felt an odd calmness when he was around her.**

"**You hungry Geta?"**

"**No not right now"**

"**Papa are you ok" Socks said going over to Vegeta and Bulma **

"**Fine princess"**

"**Ok papa I believe you"**

"**Good" he said with a smile**

"**Daddy you gotta be carful cause then your headaches might come back" Bura said going over to Socks.**

"**Yea you don't want that papa."**

**Trunks stood behind the girls looking at Vegeta he knew something was deftly wrong with his father. The one thing he hated most was when he was lied to by his parents or anyone at that matter. **

**A/N: lol this looked like a good place to end it... with Vegeta he remembers some things but not people... like its almost like the things he does remember are a foggy memory like he doesn't know how he knows them... Till next time chapter 7 will be out soon... Pleas review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Always Remember Me**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz if I did I wouldn't be writing fic's on and I'd be very rich... Aww I love all you guys thanks for the reviews they made me soooo very happy - ... if ya think of any ideas leave them in the Review or Email me at thanks again Love You All!**

**It had been three months since Vegeta's Surgery. Three months 2 weeks and five days since Vegeta's Surgery and yet he didn't have his memory back. He had flashes of what his life was and is but nothing sold, Nothing that just seamed to stick. Vegeta was now some one Bulma didn't even recognize. He smiled, he laughed and would kiss there two little angles on the head every night before the went to bed. He even read them a bed time story. It was a shocking changed maybe for the better but it wasn't her Vegeta, The love of her life. **

"**Papa I like watch-in tv wit you" Socks said with a smile as she snugged her way closer to her father on the couch. **

"**Me too!" Bura giggled form the other side of Vegeta chewing on her fingers.**

**Vegeta just smiled n kissed both of there heads which caused them both to giggle and Vegeta to smile. **

**Trunks looked on form his seat across the room with a frown on his face. Bulma just happed to walk in the room to catch the scene play out and she deftly didn't miss the look on her sons face. **

"**Hey, What are you guys watching" Bulma said smiling as she took a seat next to Trunks rubbing his arm.**

"**Watch-in Tv" Replied Socks eyes glued to the tv. "With Papa," She added with a big smile.**

**Bulma could feel Trunks tense up and could swear she felt heat radiating off of him. As soon as she felt him tense it was gone as Vegeta laughed at something on the Tv causing both Bulma and Trunks to jump. Vegeta laughing also sent the girls into Giggles, which also happed to be the final straw for Trunks. **

"**Your not my dad!" Trunks Screamed as he jumped off the couch and stood in the middle of the living room with tears of anger in his eyes. **

**Vegeta looked up in shock at Trunks out burst and for once our saiyan prince was left speechless. Bulma was left gasping till she heard Socks and Bura burst into tears. **

"**Trunks of course he's your father" She said as calmly as she could and walked over to him slowly. **

"**Your lying you've been lying to me since he came back!" **

"**Trunks I haven't lied to you, That's your father," she took a deep breath trying to find the right words to comfort him.**

"**No!" He yelled power swirling around him. "My dad doesn't laughs at tv, and never skips training" **

"**Sweetie he's just recovering form being sick" She was trying so hard to fight back the tears.**

"**Trunks im sorry that I've been acting different" Vegeta spoke up as he walked over to Trunks and knelt down in front of him. "It's just going to take some time before I can go back to my old routine" **

**Trunks just glared at him tears falling down his little cheeks and in a blink of an eye he was gone up the stairs.**

**Vegeta just stayed in place in shock, he was hurting Trunks and he didn't like it one bit. He felt as it something or some one was gnawing at his soul. **

"**Geta, You ok" Bulma stepped over to her husband and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "He'll be ok he just tends to take after you and blow up" **

"**Oh ok," he said rising to his feet.**

"**Papa don't listen to stupid head we still love you" Socks gestured to herself and Bura with a big smile for her dad.**

"**Thanks princess" he turned and smiled at his girls before turning to Bulma. "Where's that little thing with those ear plugs that makes noise"**

"**Your Ipod?"**

"**Whatever it is where is it"**

"**In your room second draw on your night stand"**

**Vegeta nodded and walked up stairs to find that metal contraption. Once he did he let him self fall onto his bed with a content sigh smirking at his wonderful taste in music"**

_**Forfeit the game**_

_**Before somebody else**_

_**Takes you out of the frame**_

_**Puts your name to shame**_

_**Cover up your face**_

_**You can't run the race**_

_**The pace is too fast**_

_**You just won't last**_

**Vegeta furrowed his brow as memories of his past started to fill his head. **

'Filthy little monkey Prince, I'll teach you to disobey me' Frieza yelled as he slammed a 6 year old Vegeta into the medal wall of the ship with his tail.

**Vegeta started to feel trap in his memories he couldn't seem to snap out of them. He was trapped in his own very scary mind and it was taking its affects on his body. He was sweating, shaking and hyperventilating. As all his years with that best came flowing back to him at once.**

_**You love the way I look at you**_

_**While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through**_

_**You take away if I give in**_

_**My life**_

_**My pride is broken**_

'Such a good monkey' Frieza stroked the bare chest of the young prince as he had him changed to his bed. 'Let me hear you Vegeta, don't hold it all in' he chuckled and it sent shivers down Vegeta's spine._ Im being raped by this ugly freak, why does this have to happen to me._ Vegeta thought to him self trying to block out what was going on around him and hold back the bile that kept rising form his stomach.

_**You like to think you're never wrong**_

_**(You live what you've learned)**_

_**You have to act like you're someone**_

_**(You live what you've learned)**_

_**You want someone to hurt like you**_

_**(You live what you've learned)**_

_**You want to share what you have been through**_

_**(You live what you've learned)**_

_I don't want to kill innocent people anymore please someone help me escape this madness. _Vegeta sat in his pod after destroying yet another race for Frieza's planet trade. He was so disgusted with him self he lets that freak use his body, his power, his pride and soo much more.

_**You love the things I say I'll do**_

_**The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you**_

_**You take away if I give in**_

_**My life**_

_**My pride is broken**_

**Vegeta hadn't realized he was screaming form the pain of his memories it was like he was reliving them all. Bulma came rushing into the room not knowing what to expect but when she saw Vegeta lying there her heart sank. He was drenched in sweat, you could tell he was hurting and badly. She rushed over to his side and started shaking him.**

"**Geta baby wake up, please your safe just wake up" she hadn't even realized she had started to cry as she shook her husband. **

_**Forfeit the game**_

_**Before somebody else**_

_**Takes you out of the frame**_

_**Puts your name to shame**_

_**Cover up your face**_

_**You can't run the race**_

_**The pace is too fast**_

_**You just won't last**_

**Finally Vegeta jolted form his memories shooting up in the bed breathing hard. His eyes landed on Bulma and he collapsed into her shoulder crying.**

"**Shush, It will be all right Geta I got you now" she said soothingly like she was talking to a scared child as she gently played with his hair. "I promise I wont let him hurt you ever again my love, I swear that to you" She kissed his four head and let her tears fall for him. **

_**You like to think you're never wrong – Forfeit the game**_

_**(You live what you've learned)**_

_**You have to act like you're someone – Forfeit the game**_

_**(You live what you've learned)**_

_**You want someone to hurt like you – Forfeit the game**_

_**(You live what you've learned)**_

_**You want to share what you have been through**_

_**(You live what you've learned)**_

**Vegeta pulled the headphones out and snugged into Bulma for she was his safe haven. Away form all those bad memories, some how just being held by her calmed all his fears and let him drift into a peaceful sleep in her arms. **

**A/N: yea im gona say this is the worst chapter I've written yet... lol I love the Linkin park song though ... its always remember me of Vegeta... Well give me your feed back hopefully it wont take me this long to update again... I miss you all :tear:... go check out my new fic at ... I'll give you the URL for it... Please read that n review it! I beg I plead! It's Called "My Brothers, The Story of four" just go to and do a search 4 my pen name and you'll find it - till later**


	8. Chapter 8

**Always Remember Me**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz if I did I wouldn't be writing fic's on and I'd be very rich... Aww I love all you guys thanks for the reviews they made me soooo very happy - ... if ya think of any ideas leave them in the Review or Email me at thanks again Love You All!**

**Bulma sat there holding a sleeping Vegeta, tears streaming down her face. Praying to who ever would listen to her to end his suffering. He's such a good man and a good father to there children. Its not fair that he got taken advantage of by an evil tyrant. She hated to see him like this especially now with the amnesia it made it that much worse, because he had finally forgotten the evils of his past. Only to have them come hurling back to him. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear someone knock on the door and finally open it.**

"**Mom?" Trunks peered in the door not knowing what to expect. "Mom is dad ok I head him yelling" you could tell he was scared by the tone of his voice yet you could hear the guilt laced in.**

**Bulma jumped up in shock and wiped her eyes quicky. "Hey sweetie, your dads fine just a bad dream." she gave him a fake smile to try to throw him off but he was too much like his father.**

"**Mom what really happed, is it my fault cause of what I said to him before" Tears intensely came to his eyes but he was a saiyan prince he refused to left them fall.**

"**Baby of course not, nothing is your fault, Come here" She took a shaky breath n held her arms out to her son.**

**Trunks slowly walked over to his mother only to have her crush him into her and kiss his head a few time. **

"**Baby he's just getting his memories back and some of them aren't as nice as the others."**

**Trunks half buried his face in his mother chest. "Like when he used to have nightmares?"**

"**The very same memories form his nightmares, there form daddy was little before he came to earth."**

"**But did what I say to daddy before bring the memories on"**

**Little did the pare know Vegeta had woken up when Bulma had pulled Trunks into her. He laid there with his eyes closed listing to the conversation between his wife and son and sat up when Trunks asked his last question.**

"**No Trunks its not your fault they come as they want, it would never be your fault" he smiled slightly at his son and ruffled his hair.**

**Bulma and Trunks almost jumped out of there skin as Vegeta's deep voice filled the room.**

"**Christ Vegeta how many time do I have to tell you not to do that, your gona give me a heart attack" Bulma said gripping her heart. "You could tap me first before you decide to talk."**

"**I thought you liked my voice"**

"**I do just not when its scaring me half to death."**

**Vegeta smirked and looked back at Trunks who had tears in his eyes. Vegeta reached over and picked trunks up and sat him on his lap in the bed and kissed his head.**

"**Its ok" was the only thing he said as he rubbed his sons back.**

**Trunks buried his face in his fathers chest and cried into it. Letting out everything since his father had gone into the hospital all his worrie and anger.**

**Vegeta just cradled him into him and rested his head on top of Trunks. Vegeta extended on of his hands to Bulma's leg as he saw she was crying. **

**Bulma could only smile and cry at the beautiful sight before her, she cried even more when Vegeta tried to comfort her. How could any one cause this beautiful man pain she thought as she stroked his face. **

"**Where did mama go" Socks wondered out loud. **

"**She went upstairs to lay down sweetie" Sakana answered her niece.**

"**Oh was she tired?"**

"**You ask too many questions little one" Vitaila smiled at her young granddaughter who giggled.**

"**You sound like papa" **

"**Yea daddy says that to us all the time" Bura said with a smile.**

"**Well sills that's cause you ask too many questions" Sakana said as she ticked them.**

"**What im I going to do with you three" Vitaila said with a smirk.**

"**Me what did I do" **

"**Nothing Sakana nothing at all" she smirked at her daughter.**

"**You do realize you scare me a lot of the time right" Sakana said with a smirk matching her mothers.**

**Vitaila only nodded with a laugh.**

**Trunks had finally stopped crying and just laid in his fathers arms. Bulma leaned over and gave both of her princes a kiss as she snugged closer into Vegeta. She also put her arm over the arm Vegeta had around Trunks.**

"**Everything going to be alright its just going to take time" Bulma said softly after a little while.**

**A/N: Yes I know it's a very, very short chapter but I thought it was best to ended it here. Don't worry ill have the next chapter out soon I promise. I've been working on my Harry Potter fic and I got the first draft of the first chapter written so expect that out soon too. The next chapter should be much longer than the past two and be much more exciting! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW! Lol just tell me what you think and don't be afraid to give me some ideas – Till later PannyBaby **


End file.
